


你不能感同我身受12

by pick_r



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pick_r/pseuds/pick_r





	你不能感同我身受12

小楼就近在眼前，李涛跑得很快，在破楼门口一闪便消失了踪影。岳明辉站在矮坡上犹豫了几秒，他不清楚李涛来这儿要做什么，也不能排除是陷阱的可能性，转念想想毕竟人命关天，还是迈开长腿冲了进去。

 

当监控器画面出现一道人影时，看机器的导演以为自己眼花了，保险起见，他还是拿起扩音筒对着大楼喊话。

“各组注意了，还有5分钟爆破准备！整理好人员，全都撤出来！我他妈看看还有哪个组有不要命的孙子还在里面，到时候一炮炸上天，你他妈这辈子都不用加班了！”

 

在楼里穿行的岳明辉并不能听清外面在喊什么，只能确定情况不妙。他沿着走廊，一间间的搜索，破楼没有门窗，视线开阔，想找到一个一米九的人也不是难事儿，只要这个人没有特地躲避你……

 

事情进展的意外顺利，岳明辉很快在二楼空地发现李涛的身影。只见他咬着牙目眦欲裂，跪在一大堆合着砖块的废弃物里，拼命的翻找着什么。

 

岳明辉被他这幅疯狂的样子震住了，他试探性的开口去叫他的名字，得到的只有怒吼出的“滚！”他才惊觉，人生于世，在乎的东西就像是一个个漩涡，而眼前的人又是深陷在哪一个漩涡里，难以自拔。

不过现下不是动嘴皮子的时候，岳明辉直接冲了过去，一把拽住眼前的人就想往外拖。

 

“李涛，这就要爆炸了，现在必须马上跟我出去。”

“滚！老子的事儿轮不到你来管！”

力气上岳明辉自然拼不过此刻疯狂的李涛，他被蛮力甩倒在地上，小腿处也传来一阵顿痛。时间依旧分分秒秒的流逝，岳明辉攥紧拳头爬了起来，再不走他俩都要完蛋！

 

他分在两侧的碎发在刚刚的一番奔跑中，汗湿的落在额前，居高临下的看着李涛，眼神暗了暗，他抖抖手腕，后退了半步，突然发力，一拳结结实实的打在了太阳穴上，将毫无防备的李涛直接被揍翻在地上。这一拳力气过大，他的眼角立刻出现了一道青色的淤痕。

岳明辉微微皱眉，行，这回是真.撕破脸了。自出现在公众视线以来，长久被压抑的血性，在这个人迹罕见的异国的荒漠中爆发出来。他提起呆愣在地上人的衣领，压低的声音里充满了危胁。

“不管你要找什么，现在马上跟我走！除非你这条小命不想要了”

 

“……”

 

可能是自己刚刚气场十足，也可能是李涛那孙子终于想起紧张他的小命，跑起来速度飞快。岳明辉腿上不方便，稍稍落在后面，很快便被前人大手一捞，二人连拖带拽的踩着喇叭里尖利的倒计时声，从后门溜进了背后的山丘上。做这么危险的事，如果被导演揪住，估计就不只剧组解聘这么简单的问题了……

 

两人蹲在山沟沟里喘着气粗气，面前还在继续爆破的房子可以说是极其壮观，火焰从窗子里窜出来舔噬着墙壁，之后就又接连几声爆炸声传来。

 

“那个，你也整了我这么多次了，我只还你一拳，不过分吧。”

 

“哼……”

 

看到李涛的反应，岳明辉的心放下了一半。他抻抻发酸的腰背，向后一仰直接躺在粗砺的山石上，刚刚紧张得很，一旦心放下来，浑身上下的疲惫就都找了上来。

 

小命是保住了，至于李涛是被何人诱去了那栋房子，又是在寻找什么，都不是他该过问的事。有时候沉默，反而比不咸不淡的问候体贴上百倍。

沉默的气氛中，却是李涛先开了口。

“你就不好奇，我和卜凡之间发生了什么吗？”

 

“什么？”

 

“哼，别装傻，你难道就没怀疑过卜凡做了什么丧尽天良的勾当，才让我这个同窗恨他至此？”

岳明辉偏过头看向李涛，他为了电影直接推了寸头，坚硬的五官轮廓确是和凡子有几分相似，大抵模特队的选人标准就是如此，他不禁感叹了口气，北服收的都是什么精怪，身高颜值个个压人一等。

“没有，和凡子认识这么久，我是绝对的相信他。”

“……”

像是突然想起什么，岳明辉一个鲤鱼打挺就坐了起来。

 

“诶哟，一会儿就轮到我的戏份！回去晚了又要被导演骂。”

说着岳明辉便是慌慌张张的爬起来，脚踝上的伤处让他身子一歪，却被一只大手抓住胳膊。

“……我送你。”

“嘿，可别，我看到你，这心里面还有点阴影，要不咱之后能不见面就不见面了吧。”

岳明辉笑盈盈得看向李涛，一句“不再见面”代表了将要掩藏起所有秘密，有他的有李涛的，新仇旧账明争暗斗，都将被掩埋在黄沙里，之后便是要各走各的路。这既是一个约定也是一个承诺，秘密对每个人来说都太过沉重，人生路途漫长，又何必再添辎重。

李涛是聪明人，他很快明白了岳明辉的意图，也裂开嘴扯出一个笑容。

“呵，那行吧，岳明辉，以后就江湖不见了……”

“诶，客气了，应该的，应该的。”

看李涛腿脚利索，走得可是潇洒。岳明辉一瘸一拐的滑下山时，他就开始后悔了，为什么不找人搭把手……

 

 

岳明辉穿着厚重的“三级甲”在遮阳篷下纳凉，非洲的外景部分已经全部结束，自己剩下的几场戏份只要在这个国内某县的某个山头拍完，就可以领盒饭回家了。这时小林手里拿着两杯冰咖从太阳下回来。

 

“我说岳哥，这个国内怎么比非洲还热啊！我都开始怀疑人生了！诶，对了，小姐姐麻烦你帮我岳哥补补妆，刚刚家里那边来信儿了，安排了一次队友探班，一会儿摄像机就要到了！”

 

岳明辉刚刚喝了口水，就被化妆刷糊了一脸，小林还在旁边大叫着哥哥。

“诶呦，哥哥，你可别上嘴啊，吸管在这儿呢！”

小林是个实在人，他的说一会儿就是一会儿，很快来了两家国内媒体，和他们一起出现的还有很久未见的洋洋和小弟。

木子洋刚一见面就拉着他的手哽咽了“老岳啊，k你这离开这么久，瘦了，也黑了……”

 

灵超碍于镜头，并没有直接扑到他怀里，只是背着手笑嘻嘻的看着“岳叔，我要告诉你个秘密，小林偷偷把你的照片发给秦姐了。秦姐下了死命令，今年巡演之前要是白不回来，你就当巡演吉祥物！”

“啊？”

“皮卡丘！哈哈哈哈”

 

木子洋注意到了他探寻的目光，撇了撇嘴，“哦，刚刚镜头前已经说过了，那我就再告诉你一遍吧。凡子最近啊，漂了，现在当上圣托里尼旅游大使，这次没法过来，我和小弟已经商量好了，回去我三一起教育教育他……”

 

其他人依旧有说有笑，镜头前的欢乐总是恍如隔世，岳明辉却皱着眉头沉默下来，前所未有的焦虑感侵袭着他，心脏也鼓鼓的震动起来。

 

“老岳，老岳？你怎么了，没事儿吧。”

他放下搭在胸口的手，笑了笑“没事儿，走吧，我带你们去参观一下，给你们涨涨见识。”


End file.
